Aizen i chłopak geniusz
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 藍染と天才少年 | romaji = Aizen to tensai shōnen | numer odcinka = 208 | rozdziały = Rozdział -106, Rozdział -105, Rozdział -104 (do 3 strony) | arc = Przeszłość | poprzedni odcinek = Nowy kapitan 12. Oddziału, Kisuke Urahara | następny odcinek = 9. Oddział kapitana Mugurumy rusza do akcji | premieraJa = 24 lutego 2009 | opening = Velonica | ending = Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~ }} Aizen i chłopak geniusz jest dwieście ósmym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Kisuke zabiera Hiyori do Siedliska Larw. Opis thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi zezwala na wejście Kisuke Kisuke i Hiyori idą do siedziby 2. Oddziału. Yoruichi, choć przyjaciel nie uprzedzał jej o wizycie, pozwala im wejść. Suì-Fēng protestuje, ale Shihōin stwierdza, że Urahara pewnie znalazł sobie jakieś zajęcie. Po otwarciu bramy, Hiyori nie chce wejść na teren 2. Oddziału, jednak zostaje zaciągnięta przez swojego kapitana. Następnie oboje idą wzdłuż ścieżki, a Hiyori pyta, czy nie mieli iść do Siedliska Larw, podczas gdy są w kwaterach 2. Oddziału. Wówczas Urahara wyjaśnia jej znaczenie i funkcjonowanie Onmitsukidō, zaznaczając, że pierwotnie była to organizacja niezwiązana z Gotei 13, ale każdy jej przywódca, był aktualną głową rodu Shihōin, i jednocześnie kapitanem w Gotei 13, przez co obie grupy są ze sobą połączone. To obecna kapitan 2. Oddziału, Yoruichi Shihōin, jest dowódcą Omitsukidō, w którym istnieje 5 korpusów: jak wyjaśnia Kisuke, będąc do niedawna żołnierzem trzeciej rangi, dowodził on trzecią z nich, Korpusem Patrolu. Był odpowiedzialny za dyscyplinę w Seireitei, a tych, którzy ją zakłócali, aresztował; doprowadzał do schwytania także Shinigami potencjalnie niebezpiecznych dla Gotei 13 i prawidłowego wykonania misji. Urahara tłumaczy, że miejsce docelowe ich małej wyprawy, czyli Siedlisko Larw, otoczone fosą, znajduje się w północnej części siedziby 2. Oddziału. thumb|right|190px|Urahara i Hiyori w Siedlisku Larw Po przejściu przez obskurny loch, Kisuke i Hiyori wchodzą do całkiem zdatnego do życia pomieszczenia, gdzie żyją więźniowie Siedliska Larw. Jak stwierdza Urahara, mogą robić, co im się żywnie podoba, chociaż nie mogą opuścić tego miejsca. Idąc, Kisuke ostrzega swoją wicekapitan, że mogą ich znienacka zaatakować, po czym odpowiada na jej pytanie, mówiąc, że obecni tu uwięzieni niczego nie zrobili: są potencjalnie niebezpieczni, ale, ponieważ nie popełnili przestępstwa, nie mogą zostać osądzeni, dlatego zostali zamknięci w Siedlisku Larw. Gdy Hiyori stwierdza, że to nie ma sensu, Kisuke wyjaśnia jej, że według prawa, nie można opuścić Gotei 13, dlatego, gdy ktoś podejmuje taką decyzję, zostaje zamknięty, ponieważ Central 46 uważa, że w wojsku nie ma miejsca na nieposłuszeństwo. Urahara wyjawia, że chciałby wykorzystać marnujące się umiejętności więźniów, przeciwko czemu protestuje Hiyori. thumb|left|190px|Urahara ratuje Hiyori Następnie woła ją jeden z więźniów - jak się okazuje, jest to Gaduła, przyjaciel Sarugaki z Akademii Shinō. Błaga Hiyori, by go wydostała z Siedliska Larw. W tym samym momencie od tyłu atakuje ją jeden z więźniów, a dziewczyna uświadamia sobie, że nie ma ze sobą Zanpakutō. Napastnika powstrzymuje Kisuke, używając do tego jednej ręki, po czym wyjaśnia, że do dowodzenia tą jednostką wymagana jest walka wręcz, ponieważ broń jest zakazana. Powala przeciwnika, a następnie bez trudu pokonuje wszystkich atakujących go więźniów. Gaduła próbuje wziąć Hiyori jako zakładnika, ale ta z łatwością wydostaje się z pułapki i wybija mu zęby. Z oburzeniem mówi Uraharze, że nie byłoby z nich użytku, ponieważ są zbyt niebezpieczni. thumb|right|190px|Najniebezpieczniejszy więzień Potem idą jeszcze niżej, gdzie, w lochach, znajduje się najniebezpieczniejszy więzień - Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Kisuke proponuje mu wolność, czemu sprzeciwia się Hiyori. Początkowo Mayuri nie zgadza się, ale wówczas Urahara wyjawia mu swoje motywy: potrzebuje jego umiejętności do przedsięwzięcia, jakim byłaby Sekcja Rozwoju Technologii, gdzie Kurotsuchi byłby jego zastępcą. Tam Mayuri mógłby oddać się prowadzeniu eksperymentów, a po śmierci Kisuke, przejąłby dowództwo nad placówką. Wobec takiej perspektywy, Kurotsuchi zgadza się. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi kradnie Byakuyi wstążkę Tymczasem w rezydencji rodziny Kuchiki Byakuya ciężko trenuje, za co chwali go jego dziadek. Byakuya cieszy się, że będzie mógł spędzić resztę dnia z Ginreiem, który informuje go, że ma gościa. Okazuje się być nim Yoruichi, której Byakuya nie przyjmuje pozytywnie, zamachując się na nią swoim bokkenem i nazywając kobietę "kotołakiem". Shihōin śmieje się i mówi, że nieładnie tak witać gościa, zwłaszcza, iż przyszła do niego, by z nim zagrać. Młody Kuchiki każe jej zamilknąć, mówiąc, że, jako przyszła głowa swojego rodu, nie ma czasu na zabawę. Yoruichi ze śmiechem kradnie mu wstążkę do włosów i mówi, że rodzinę Kuchiki czeka zagłada, skoro jej przyszła głowa tak łatwo daje się okraść. Tym samym prowokuje Byakuyę do pogoni za użyciem Shunpo, w którym chłopak ma ambicję ją prześcignąć. Ginrei stwierdza, że jego wnuk zbyt łatwo daje się sprowokować. thumb|right|190px|Ukitake namawia Kaiena na zostanie jego wicekapitanem W koszarach 13. Oddziału Kaien Shiba odmawia swojemu kapitanowi zostania jego wicekapitanem, stwierdzając, że jest wielu Shinigami, którzy bardziej nadają się na to stanowisko. Następnie rozmawiają o młodym geniuszu, który ukończył Akademię Shinō w jeden rok, po czym stał się oficerem w 5. Oddziale. thumb|left|190px|Gin po zamordowaniu żołnierza trzeciej rangi Pod osłoną nocy wicekapitan Aizen znajduje martwego Żołnierz trzeciej rangia swojego oddziału, i jego mordercę - słynnego dziecięcego geniusza, którym okazuje się być młody Gin Ichimaru. Sōsuke komplementuje wysoki poziom umiejętności chłopca i pyta, co sądzi o swoim przeciwniku. Ichimaru z uśmiechem odpowiada, że był beznadziejny. Wahadło zwalnia bieg, przenosząc nas w czasy nieco bliższe, 101 lat temu. Dzieją się niepokojące rzeczy z duszami w Rukongai, co ma związek z Hollowami. Dziennik Pracy Przedstawiciela Shinigami Rukia opowiada o współpracy Przedstawiciela z Zennosuke Kurumadanim: po oczyszczeniu Hollowów przez Ichigo i Rukię, Kurumadani wścieka się, gdyż przeszkadzają mu w pracy. Kurosaki i Kuchiki, nie pamiętając jego nazwiska, wymyślają mu coraz to nowsze i dziwniejsze, ku jego oburzeniu. Występujące postaci Walki Brak. Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Shinigami: * Nawigacja en:Aizen and the Genius Boy Aizen i chłopak geniusz